


Just Another Of Those Moments At Friedkin University

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: Breakfast, College, Cuddling, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Snow, Studying, gwevin - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Some drabbles about Kevin and Gwen at College</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Of Those Moments At Friedkin University

#### Morning Coffee

Gwen had set her alarm for 8:30 and woke up at 9:40. Class started at 10:00.

She opened the drawer and pulled out the first two shirts and pants she could find, not caring if they matched. She threw them on and shoved her notebooks, laptop, and pencil case into her backpack. She smoothed her hair back, slid her feet into the nearest shoes she could find, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She had no time to eat, shower, or brush her teeth. She would do that later when class was over…if a one hour break between the History of Ancient Greece and Magic in Literature was enough time. 

It was now 9:48. Gwen nearly ran down the stairs, all four flights. She was just about to go out the main door when she heard:

"Morning G," It was Kevin.

"Hey! No time! I gotta--"

"I got you something."

He held up a small coffee and a Starbucks bag.

"I texted you about an hour ago 'cause I wanted to know what time we're meeting up for the movies later. Noticed you didn't pick up. Figured you'd be late to class and so, here's breakfast."

Kevin handed the bag and coffee to her.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed. "I better get going!"

"See ya later!" Kevin waved.

Gwen sipped her coffee as she headed to class. Her day just got a little bit easier.

#### Snow

It was the first snowfall of the season. A light fall that barely dusted the surface. But it still caught the attention of all the students on campus, particularly the ones who had never seen snow before. And also, a certain dog named Zed who sprinted back and forth across the ground, rolling around in the strange dust that came from the sky.

"It's cute," Gwen remarked as she and Kevin looked on. "I love seeing first reactions to snow. I remember mine. I was seven. We went to a ski resort in Colorado for winter break. I just ran around like crazy, diving into the snow, taking my gloves off just to feel it. And it was cold, just like ice except mushier. Mom being the worrywart she was kept on shouting for me to put my gloves back on 'cause she was scared I'd get frostbite." 

"I don't remember mine," Kevin said. "My mom took photos. I must have been about one. You couldn't see my face well because I was wearing so many hats and scarves. I guess I was happy. I mean, who doesn't like snow?"

"Yeah," the two had been holding hands and Gwen let go for a second. She took off the mittens she had been wearing and placed them in her jacket pocket.

"Gonna get frostbite?" Kevin teased.

She placed her hand in his'. He had not been wearing gloves.

"I heard you actually get warmer through skin to skin contact," Gwen said.

They stood still for a moment. Both of their hands had been cold, but started to warm up from the heat passing between them. Gwen gave Kevin's hand a light squeeze, rubbing her thumb against the side of his hand. He blushed. 

"You're blushing," she pointed out.

"I'm cold and warm at the same time. It's weird," he said.

She moved in closer.

"Warmer?" She asked as she leaned against him.

"Yeah," he breathed.

Zed let out a bark. She started to paw at the snow. 

"I think Zed wants to play," Gwen said.

"Then come on!" They started to run towards the dog hand in hand.

#### All Nighter

It was about half past midnight. The lights in the dorm were dim. The two teenagers were laying on the bed, textbooks by their sides. Gwen leaned against Kevin as she looked over her notebook.

"Am I some sort of pillow to you?" Kevin asked as Gwen put her head close to his chest.

"You're a comfy one," She smirked. 

"Not that I'm complaining but I'm getting kinda squooshed here."

"Then speak up," Gwen adjusted her position. Kevin put his arm around her.

"I did," he leaned his head close to hers. "You got this?"

"I hope," Gwen sighed. "I've been looking over these chem notes for how long?"

"Don't worry you got this. You always do well," Kevin said. He kissed her on the ear, lingering for a while before he pressed his lips to her cheek. 

"Kevin!" She exclaimed half annoyed half amused. "You're distracting me!"

"I know," Kevin mischievously whispered. He leaned in and his lips met hers'. She kissed him back, her hand cupping his face. They held the kiss for nearly ten seconds before breaking off.

"You have to admit that I'm an entertaining distraction though," Kevin winked.

"You are," Gwen said. She resumed studying. Kevin still had his arm around her and looked over her shoulder. Time passed. She fell asleep against him, dropping her notebook as she snuggled up against him. And he held her, his arms wrapped around her, falling asleep in her embrace.


End file.
